criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Wright
|age = 41 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Chief of Police |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Arthur Wright is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Concordian Flying Squad's Chief of Police. Profile 41 years of age, Arthur has neat, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue suit and a dirt brown vest with ornate designs over a white long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons. He also has a brown strap on him as well as a mocha cravat. Arthur is known to be impatient and old-fashioned, but can be charming when the occasion calls for it. He is a stickler for good manners. He likes playing croquet, as well as mingling with the high society and dancing in ballrooms. Notable events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Wright Chief Wright asked Charles and Maddie to pick up the player from the docks and send them to the Squad's airship. However, the murder of Frank Vogel prevented this from happening. Later, Chief Wright stopped by the airship but left for a soirée before he could brief the player on the Squad's primary mission. He finally formally met the player after Nellie Mortimer was arrested, informing him that the Squad was an independent unit that branched off the Concordian Police Department after the police was seen to be riddled with corruption. Furthermore, the Squad's primary mission was to catch any police member seen violating the law. Later, Maddie and the player suspected Officer Raines of taking bribery from Walter Lombardi so he would not report him brewing illegal moonshine. Chief Wright and the player talked to Officer Raines, who admitted to the bribery. Chief Wright then dismissed him from the force. Gameplay As the Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Arthur requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Mysteries of the Past. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up in Mysteries of the Past. Also, the player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal ArthurWrightDesc.jpg Screenshots Arthur-Case174-2.png|Happy Arthur_-_Case_172-2.png|Grinning Arthur-Case173-1.png|Smiling Arthur_-_Case_172-5.png|Confident Arthur_-_Case_172-10.png|Determined Arthur - Case 172-1.png|Fantasizing Arthur_-_Case_172-3.png|Thinking 1 Arthur_-_Case_172-8.png|Thinking 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-4.png|Glancing 1 Arthur-Case174-1.png|Glancing 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-11.png|Suggestive Arthur_-_Case_176-1.png|Unsure Arthur_-_Case_172-6.png|Indicating Arthur_-_Case_172-9.png|Shocked Arthur_-_Case_172-12.png|Angry Arthur-Levelup.png|Arthur will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Mysteries of the Past. Arthur-Recruit-1.png|"I need more recruits!" Arthur-Hint-1.png|The player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Arthur-Map.png|Arthur will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. ArthurIneedYourReports.png|Arthur will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case in Mysteries of the Past. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Chiefs